


Unhappy Hour

by NotAnUnderling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnUnderling/pseuds/NotAnUnderling
Summary: After a day of hard work, Aayla and Venka go to a bar for a drink or two.  Or at least, that’s what Venka envisioned.  Instead, Aayla gets drunk and starts rambling about her preference in partners.Venka owned by @VelkaVelkaVelkaTrishula owned by Zero Machina
Kudos: 4





	Unhappy Hour

Venka shifted uncomfortably in her bar seat. It had been a relatively good day, if a bit long; she and Aayla had spent the majority of the day testing out various Magitek creations she had been working on. After the two had managed to get in a few successful testings and called it a day, Aayla offered to buy the both of them drinks. Venka had refused at first, as she wasn’t one for drink, but after a bit of goading her sunseeker friend managed to convince her to at least come along and grab some orange juice, her favorite. A glass of OJ or two, and that’d be all. But, after a few cups…

“Oi, bahtender! Another!” Aayla slammed her empty tankard down onto the table to be taken by the man behind the counter.

“S-Seven hells Aayla, that’s your… your…”. Venka had lost count several tankards ago. She had never seen Aayla so… so… unhinged? She knew the girl acted with less formality than herself, something which was a bit of a given due to how much time Aayla had spent in Limsa Lominsa, but the White Mage had always carried some amount of grace. Now though, it was like she had transformed into a ranting and raving altered version. Worried- no, absolutely positive- that her friend was overdoing it, she gently rested a hand on Aayla’s shoulder. “A-Aayla, I believe you have had enough to drink for now. It would be best if we left, and I could bring you home to get some re-“

“Home? And hwy- hic- would I wanna go there? What… what even ish home?” Aayla caught the girl off guard when she shrugged off the Machinist’s hand before her head turned to face Venka with a frown. “A bunch of Miqo’te fussin’ over some big… strong... Nunh…” Aayla’s words drifted off for a moment as her minds turned to dreamy thoughts of a physically fit Miqo’te male, but she quickly got back to her original rambling. “B-Best I got is my Free Company’s eshtate- hic- where everyone just treatsh me like a house pet deshpite my hard work!”

Still a bit shocked from the sudden shift in rambling, Venka had to take a moment to recover before addressing her… tipsy friend. “L-Listen, Aayla. Now is not the time to discuss such thing-“

“Yer just trying t’ shut me up, at least you didn’t feel ostracized from your Moonkeepin’ family.” Aayla retorted as she took a swig from the new drink the bartender had placed next to her. It seemed as if she didn’t notice that the drink was just water this time around. At least the man behind the counter knew not to give the girl any more drinks.

Venka was annoyed at the White Mage’s remark. The days she had spent with her Moonkeeper tribe were ones that… she would rather not look back on. After taking a breath to calm herself down so her blush left her cheeks, the formal girl turned her attention back to Aayla and continued to let her rant.

“Ye… ye probably woo’d yer mate with a… with a buncha mooncats. Meanwhile, I’m practically teased without end for my submissive nature. I’m a Twelvesdamned Seeker of the Sun who can’t find a bleedin’ mate, even if I do lean a bit towardsh girls now. It’s not my fault I’m submissive! Ish it a crime to want a strong, dominant woman to be my Nunh?!”

Venka had no idea how to react, even though Aayla was staring at her as if expecting an answer. Words just completely failed to come to her mind in reaction to everything. “I… I…?” The Machinist tilted her head, still befuddled by the White Mage’s rant.

“I shee- hic- how it is… you… yer judgin’ me!” Aayla slammed down her half-empty tankard of milk onto the table. “W-Well damn all yer formalities, I dun’ care! I just want a significant Miqo’te or an Au Ra of my own! Hells, I’d be good with a Roegadame probably. Especially if it were… Merlwyb…” Aayla’s posture slumped and her eyes closed to allow herself to daydream about the admiral. She was big… strong… dominant… and Aayla admittedly had a liiiittle bit of a thing for pirate women. Eventually though, the blushing and gushing Miqo’te’s attention snapped back to her friend’s. “Look, I jus’ wanna be a bride and not a bridemaid for once, ye hear? I-I’m a lady, I wanna have some respect shometimes- hic- and not get treated like the house feline and endlessly teased for just wantin’ someone to assert themselves as my Nunh and take me!”

While Aayla continued to endlessly rant, Venka started to nervously look around the room. Just as she had feared, the loudmouthed drunken rambling had attracted more than just a few glances. Some lecherous, at that. “A-Aayla,” the concerned Moonkeeper mumbled as she gently set a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “I… I believe it would be best for us to leave now.”

The Machinist would be caught off-guard when Aayla shook her arm, trying to shrug the hand off of her shoulder. “Wha, ye think… ye think just because I’m startin’ to open up, even if it’s because I’ve had a few cups, that I should go home? Can’t the other people take care of the housh for once?” The White Mage turned her head to her friend and gave her a dissatisfied scowl.

Jumping back a bit, Venka tried to calm the Sunseeker down. “N-No, that is not why, it’s because-”

“Ey there lassie.” A few men- and a woman as well- began to approach the inebriated Miqo’te. A rather burly Roegadyn came up on Aayla’s side, leaning over as he rested his arm on the bar counter. “If you’re lookin’ for a Nunh, I’d be more than happy to treat you to a good night.” Aayla turned away from the man, trying to ignore him.

The woman, a top-heavy Highlander, approached the drunken mage from behind, her arms gently wrapping around the girl’s stomach. “Aye, don’t pay him no mind. Why settle for a brute like him would you could have someone who knows how to please another lady?”

Then, a male Miqo’te pushed his way in between Aayla and Venka. With a smug grin on his face, he began to speak while pushing up against the White Mage. “Hey, why lay with either of them would you could have a real Miqo’te as your Nunh. I’m sure I could tend to you better than whatever impotent Nunh must have been leading your tribe.” As he was finishing his sentence, he firmly planted his hand onto Aayla’s butt.

Then, he found himself in the air after Aayla turned around, grabbed his arm, and flung him over her shoulder. The bold Miqo’te crashed into a vacant wooden table in the center of the establishment, breaking it on impact. An egant, noble, female Elezen who had been eyeing up Aayla from a distance flinched and quickly looked away from the male Miqo’te had crashed into a table adjacent to hers. The fact that he was groaning in pain didn’t stop Aayla from speaking up, even as the other two suitors began to quickly scamper back. “I’m not some cheap whore from the Quicksands ye can just have ‘yer way with! I’m a lady with standards!” She dusted her hands off before continuing, “I’ll not fall for some ramblin’ drunk, and I’ll not let some pathetic whoreson of a Tia disrespect the honor of my tribe!”

With the Tia left on top of the broken remains of the table and the flirty Roegadyn and Hyur having retreated, Aayla turned back to the barkeep. “Sorry about that one. Put it on my tab, as usual, eh?”

As usual? Venka couldn’t help but wonder how often an occurrence this was, seeing as how Aayla has been the cause of property damage several times. Regardless, Venka knew now that she really, really needed to bring the White Mage home. She slowly rested her hand on Aayla’s shoulder, worried for a brief moment that she too might get turned into an airborne projectile. “A-Aayla, might I guide you home now?” The Machinist asked softly yet nervously.

“Aye, I’ve had enough to drink. Drinks are startin’ to taste too watered down for my liking.”

Venka offered the girl a quizzical look. “Aayla, that’s because it was wat- well, nevermind. Let’s get you home so you can get some rest.”

* * *

“Again?”

Trishula- a Roegadame and one of Aayla’s friends- sighed as she shook her head. Before Aayla could mumble anymore, the large woman stepped outside to pick the White Mage up, cradling her in her arms not unlike one would for a cat.

“Hheeyyy…! Put me down… sssstop treatin’ me like your house pet…!” Aayla complained. 

“I’ll stop when you can stand on two feet again.” Trishula pet her on the head- much to the chagrin of the Miqo’te- before turning to face Venka. “Thanks for bringing her back to the FC estate. I appreciate you indulging her request to go drinking. I’m sure it’s not the best way, but… I do worry for the kitten sometimes.” Trishula saw a somewhat confused look on Velka’s face, so she quickly explained herself. “She acts serious, but it’s not too hard to tell that she tries to bottle up and hide what she wants. I’m sure you probably heard more than enough about the kind of person she’s interested in tonight?” The Roegadyn chuckled when Venka nodded. “There are certainly better ways, but I think that even opening up a bit like this might help.”

“A-Ah…” Venka… didn’t exactly know how to feel. It did put some things into perspective, but she couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor Sunseeker.

The attitude was lightened when Trishula spared a hand to gently ruffle the Machinist’s hair. “Anyways, I’m just glad she had a decent night out. I really do appreciate it. If she gets too… tipsy to handle again, don’t hesitate to contact me using a linkpearl. Have a good night!”

Venka nodded. “Of course. You as well.”


End file.
